Brahmin fries
Brahmin fries are a wasteland delicacy made from brahmin testicles. Golf ball-sized raw testicles are first dipped in batter, then fried in grease with some salt. Once they are fried to a deep, golden brown, they are served with a heaping of additional batter.The Chosen One: "{170}{}{Brahmin fries. $5}" Rose: "{181}{}{Brahmin fries it is, then. We have a contest on who can eat the most Brahmin fries; so far, the record is 36. If you break the record, you don't have to pay the tab for your meal. You look like you'd be able to beat the record with no problem. Are you interested in trying?}" The Chosen One: "{183}{}{I'm so hungry I can probably double that score. Bring it on.}" Rose: "{185}{}{Oh, that's just grand. Each order consists of 10 pieces. I'll have to ask you for the money up front. I'll refund it as soon as you break the record. That'll be $20, please.}" The Chosen One: "{187}{}{Sure, I'll get it back when I break the record.}" Rose: "{188}{}{takes the money and comes back with a heaping platter of brahmin fries. They are not quite what you expected. They appear to be about the size of golf balls, covered in batter and fried in oil to a deep, golden brown. You take a tentative bite of one of the fries. These are delicious! You start into the meal with zeal.}" The Chosen One: "{189}{}{around the 34th fry, you start to feel the effects of overeating. A crowd has gathered to witness the historic event of the old record being broken. In an attempt to regain your composure, you strike up a conversation with Rose.}" "{190}{}{pop a fry into your mouth. 'Mmff' splt' mnch Don't talk with your mouth full, dear. swallow.}" "{191}{}{How do you prepare these? If it's not a secret or anything, I know some people back home who would love these.}" Rose: "{192}{}{Oh, it's no secret. You just dip them in batter, add some salt and fry in grease. pop another one in your mouth.}" The Chosen One: "{193}{}{How do you prepare the brahmin meat? It has such a unique texture. pop yet another one in your mouth. These are good!}" Rose: "{194}{}{That's 37! You just broke the record! crowd cheers!}" The Chosen One: "{195}{}{feel like you've gotten you're second wind and pop another fry into your mouth.}" Rose: "{196}{}{crowd yells, "38!" Well, what makes ours taste so special is that you have to harvest it while the brahmin is still alive. You just grab the brahmin by the scrotum and 'snip' four with one cut. You've got be careful; the brahmin usually gets riled up at that point.}" The Chosen One: "{197}{}{38th brahmin tidbit must have been going at the speed of light as it is suddenly and forcefully propelled from your mouth.}" Rose: "{198}{}{We can't count that last one, but you broke the record at 37! Here's your money back. Congratulations!}" The Chosen One: "{199}{}{feel sick.}" (McRose.msg) They are a local delicacy in Modoc, where there is a running local contest to see who can eat the most fries without throwing up. The 2241 record is 36 and can be broken by the Chosen One. Mom at the Den also serves them occassionally.Mom: "{344}{}{Fresh brahmin fries!}" (DcMom.msg) Behind the scenes Brahmin fries are similar to lamb fries, made from sheep testicles, and named similarly to Rocky Mountain oysters. The similarity to lamb fries is emphasized by the similarity of the record-beating scene to a similar one in the 1988 movie Funny Farm where Chevy Chase beats a similar record in eating lamb fries. References Category:Modoc Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only consumables Category:Food Category:Dishes ru:Брамин-фри